User talk:Ace Infinity
Hi, welcome to Thumb Wrestling Domination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thumb Wrestling Domination Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 22:10, 23 June 2009 Dude.I Just Investigated And Found Out Vini Vidi Victory Is The Banned Dude.Remember,Bad Man Evil Looking?He Just Made Good Boy Gay Jonsin.And Insted Of Dr Kill,He Made Dr.Nice. Oh.Im Goin Back 2 School 2marrow.I Usually Get Back On My Laptop Around 4:30.But Sometimes,I Sneak Into The Library And Use Their Computers.And Did You Realize That After I Created Chef Kodabo,Everyone Else Made A Chef OC? Sure,Ace. Ok.FIrst Make A Deviantart Account(Like Me And Steve) And Type In On The Search Box: Stamp Base And A White Stamp Will Appear.Press Download And Download It 5 Times.Then,Edit Them And Make Them Into Different Frames And Go To iaza.com TO Animate It.I Can Also Make You A Stamp Of Your Choice. --KDB 03:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Dude.We Should Be On The Lookout About The New User, Ace 209. Hi Ace, just to say that Bee Boy is done. Sorry for the wait, been overloaded with requests lately. So here it is, hope he's alright ^^ It Be the Bee Boy --Steve Gazillion 21:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Chill Ace.I Have IT All Under Control.I Just Blocked The User. Yes.But Tommmarow,I Will View ALL The History On The Site And Block All The Unknamed Users. I Probably Am,But Its For The Safety Of The Content On This Wiki. OK.Also,How Do You Make An Edit Counter? Hey Ace, can you make the masks of Tutakamenra, Ice Skater Phyllis, Primo Metal & Kitty King! My computer does not have powerpoint! I dont have a laptop! Exedra Ace209 Has Been Spotted As LKJHGFDSA.He Made Wrestlers And Put Them Under LKJHGFDSA's Wrestlers.BOOM!CAUGHT AGAIN! Yo Ace!Im Gonna Be Passing Out Fliers For This Site Tommarow At meh School.We SHould Expect New Members.Cool? I Know!I Will Make Sure Alot Of People See It,And Join.Im Posting It In My Locker,And Handing Them Out While I Do Laps Around My School. The Advertising Is Doing Good.Tommarow,Im Supposed To Help A Few People Get An Account If I Get The Time Hey, Ace sorry to not post for a long time, my school keeps me busy XD Anyway thanks for making that OC of mine Headmaster Bill and Max Overload Thanks ^^ Im With U.Also,Should We Make A Tag Team CHampionship For Eatch Created Season?I Just Thought It Was A Good Idea Tutakamenra/Pharoh Ice SKater Phyllis/Make it however Kitty King/Suprise Me Primo Metal/Make it so it has like metal (REAL). Also can you make SerpentSena/Snake, Master Miramosse/Suprise Me! & Clone Cossack?Russian Exedra Yo,Vampire Bat Is LKJHGFDSA I Belive.Only He Writes Vini Vidi Victory As '' Vini Vidi Victory! . Sorry Ace.I Am Just Really Outraged That Exedra Does Somthing Like Make Someone Elses Wrestler Be Banished Or Switch Teams Without Their Permission(So Far,Comet Blue,Steve And Apolo Dex 8).Whenever I Ask Him Why He Does That,All He Says Is: ''I Was Bored.So?.I Just Am Getting Really Upset. Dude, another new unnamed is on track....Check in recently edited box...maybe it's that creep LDHJK whatever he/she is Hey Ace. Sure The Finisher and The Highlander can be on a tag team. I'll start making "arrangements". Jnor Hey Ace.I See How You Like to Make Sure The Finisher Never Loses,And I Know That You Just Want Him To Be Champion.That Because Chester The Gameshow Host Was Gonna Be Like The Finishers Score,But I Decided It Was Time For Him To Lose.Do You Get What Im Saying?I Mean,it Wouldnt Hurt For The FInisher To Lose A Round.To Me,No Wrestler Is Perfect. I got your request, Ace. And woah. Woah Woah Woah! That is BIG. But I am willing to give it a shot. I have to ask though, is it really necessary to have them both together and seperate? o_o;; That's what's going to make this request uber big. --Steve Gazillion 22:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey Ace. For Wrestler Of The Month, Does The Person Fill Up Their Own Coast? --KDB 19:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I Mean, Since There Are Spaces On Everyones Coaster, Can They Add More Of Their Wrestlers? Ohh...Ok. Ace Infinity, why are you deleting Athletic Luke vs. Scorpion? Is there some sort of rule? SamMan : Why?Is It Because U Deleted The Pages On The Wannabie TWD Site? :) I Saw That New Dude Tell You ABout It On Ur Talk Page,And When I Payed It A Visit,It Was Destroyed(MUAHAHAHA!!) Your Not Bad!It Was The Right Thing To Do!! :} Yeah.I Agree Geez,Im Not Sure About BUCKS Bad,But Heck!Im In! *Gives High Five* don't you think you're making too big a deal out of this benclank thing? so what he/she made of but you're pratically giving free advertisement... I'm sorry if this angers you but I can't stand this- Yeahshippo If you ask my opinion I say just ignore it for now... they haven't done anything bad to anyone - yeahshippo ask steve about it idk if I'm ok enough for it - Yeahshippo I'm willing to help however I can but I'm not sure if its ok with Steve - Yeahshippo Oh, OK. I didn't know before. Could Athletic Luke please beat Scorpion? It's perfectly fine if you don't want him losing. SamMan :) Well,Yeah.I Guess Your Right. Well,About That.I Was Giving,Like 5 People A Tutorial Of The Site,And They Thought It Was Boring. Sorry :( Well,About That... They Said They Wouldnt Tolerate Advertising When I Tried To Upload.Sorry Again... Yup..That Stinks... Well Ace, that was about two months ago, but it was good. Somewhere near Lake Chelan. I'ts a lake in central Washington. Hi Ace, sorry for the long delay on your Zodiac project, I've been busy with time constraints and stuff, hopefully I can get it done by this weekend at least. ^^ --Steve Gazillion 21:32, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I Think Ur Right,Ace.He Seems To Not Add Things The Way LKJHGFDSA Added Them. --KDB 17:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Well,He Is New To The Site... --KDB 17:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi Ace ^^ Just to let you know I'm just about to post the Zodiac Wrestlers on DA. I've drawn them all together but they're spread apart so you can extract each one from the picture separately. ^^ Hope you like it ^^ --Steve Gazillion 21:27, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Oh btw, they're maskless, but the mask idea stays the same for each of them. They all wear a dark blue mask, but each person has their zodiac symbol on the forehead, and they all have a crescent moon on the left cheek. Jeez,I Just Got Put In The Hospital By A GIRL!..... She Hit Me In The Jaw With A Lacrosse Stick,And Now Its Broken. Ouch...